The present invention relates to vehicles such as golf cars, utility vehicles, NEVs (Neighborhood Electric Vehicles), etc., and more particularly to support assemblies for such vehicles.
Vehicles such as golf cars, utility vehicles and NEVs are known and each type of vehicle basically includes a frame, a body mounted upon the frame, three or four wheels rotatably connected to the frame and a drive system for driving the wheels to mobilize the vehicle. Typically, such vehicles include a seat mounted on the vehicle body for seating at least a driver and generally also one or more passengers. Further, such vehicles also generally include a roof or canopy disposed above the body by means of several struts, typically four, extending between the frame or body and the canopy.